The Curse of the One You Love!
by Kioda
Summary: Can people realize their feelings when things are at there worst?! And what has Naraku done to-.....^_^ R&R *ONLY ONE CHAPTER!* so far!


Authors Notes: Please forgive me if you thinks this sucks!!! Its my first Inuyasha fic!!!

If you like it R&R it! If you flame it.......oh well -_- *sigh*

But I need a little feed back to know if I should continue....

-Thanks-

Kioda

Disclaimer: Oh yeah....I don't own that yummy yummy Inuyasha or any other..cute, or delightful or more yummy cast members!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up to a fresh new morning. She rolled over in her bed as the sun shone threw her bedroom window. Her drapes blowing from the warm beautiful summer air. She stretched and yawned. Kagome loved waking up in her soft, warm, comfortable bed instead of the ground with a mire blanket over her and with bugs. Although Miroku had a great way of getting them places to sleep over night. But she really hated when they'd sleep outside and sometimes wake up with grass, bugs, or twigs in her hair just to have Inuyasha make fun of her.

But the feudal era has only made her more of a responsible and useful teenager. Though she missed coming back to school and being a normal teenager. Even though she has no time and sometimes forgets how to be one. She wished all she had to do was worry about how her purple socks matched with her shirt or not. But making sure that Naraku doesn't finish off the Shikon No Tama was an unusual teenager's task. All of a sudden she felt a toe poke her in the back.

" Sit." 

"GAH!!! KAGOME!!!!" She cut him off with a fiery stare.

"SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" She watched as Inuyasha hit the floor many times over.

"Inuyasha.... what makes you think you can just invite yourself into my room. I could've been changing!"

Inuyasha's head rose from the indent in the floor as blood trickled from his nose from all her commands. He then rolled onto his side with his hand placing itself on his hip.

"I was watching...so I would've seen..."

"SIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!"

Kagome then stomped over to her door and flung it open only to be greeted with the faces of Mama, Grandpa, Souta, and Buyo. She sweat-dropped and walked passed to the bathroom. As the curious foursome looked into the room to see a twitching footed Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and let the hot water soak through her jet-black hair.

" The nerve of him! How could he peep on me!!!" She felt the heat rise to her face.

"What if I was changing!!!!" she cried out loud as she shook her head quickly blushing madly. She then touched her chest. Why was her heart beating so quickly? Not like she wanted him to see her naked!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

_"Kagome...." Inuyasha sighs out as he pulls her close. Her bare chest touching his as his finger tips slide slowly up her spine. She shivers from the tickling touch. Her frame so small against his._

"Perfect..." she thought as she then looked up as he looked back with his beautiful burning yellow eyes as he came close to her mouth and lifted her chin his finger.  
"Kagome......"

"Inu....ya...sha..."

"KAGOME!!!!!!" he then yelled in her face angrily.

"eh?!" she looked up at him bewildered and confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha pounded on the door outside.

Kagome then realized she was still in the shower.

"NE?!?! INUYASHA?!!?!?!" she shouted angrily after all he woke her from her day dream. She blushed again. How could she something so unrealistic and anyways Inuyasha's in love with Kikiyo not her. 

She ignored Inuyasha's insistent yelling through the door, How could he still love her after she tried to kill her and after she gave Naraku the Shikon No Tama But.... she stopped. They both still care for each other. And after all how could she compare to Kikiyo. She shut off the water and reached to grab a towel start drying off. She wasn't really listening to his threats, but he caught her attention, it was how if she didn't open the door he'd bust in. All of a sudden the door sung open hard.

"Eh?" Kagome looked shocked as he looked straight at her. She was completely naked, not even a towel covering the littlest bit.

"HENTAIIIIII!!!!!!" a slap could beer heard for blocks.

Kagome stormed past, as Inuyasha stood there stunned with a red hand mark on his cheek as he blinked a few times and the door completely fell to the floor.

Kagome stomped to her room in her big blue fluffy towel. Slammed the door and locked it. Even though the bathroom door had been locked too. This wasn't the first time he had seen her naked. As, several times he had come running at the slightest noise when she was in a hot tub.

She took out her clothes that her mom had pressed. Her uniform had a terrible tear in the shirt but some how her mom fixed it beautifully. She then opened the door to come nose to nose with the hanyou. He sniffled twice, backed up a little and placed his hands on his hips. 

" Ohhhh...you smell different! A lot better then that other dirty smell!" Kagome turned her back still embarrassed whispering "baka..."

"Ne.... Kagome I heard that!" she spun around and gave him and angry fiery glare.

Inuyasha hated that look. He hated when she was angry. She always looked so scary. What was he thinking!!!??? Kagome couldn't hurt him! "KEH!!" he thought. But as he watched her pack her bag for the feudal era, he knew too never could hurt Kagome.....intentionally. She then swung her bag over her one shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Shall we eat?" He couldn't believe his ears! She was normal again. He nodded at her and followed her to her kitchen.

"Ne....Mama, Inuyasha is staying for breakfast."

"Hai, Kagome. Set him a place at the table."

"Arigato Mama!" she said kissing her cheek and getting out all the proper things.

Inuyasha watched as the now happy Kagome set his place. He walked over and sat down. He proceeded to look at the weird items on the table. He looked up at Kagome a little helpless as she sat. Kagome's mom then placed a HUGE helping of eggs on all their plates along with toast. As everyone sat and clasped their hands. 

"ITIDAKIMASU!!!! he started at their weird ritual and murmured. "Iti...da..." he felt a little embarrassed as he stared at his plate. He then dug is hand into the eggs as Kagome coughed loudly and held up her fork. 

"hmmm?" Inuyasha then picked up the odd utensil and watched Kagome as she showed him hoe and then smiled as she tried the same. She laughed as he did the same with his toast. She then looked up t him from her tea after everyone had left.

" Ne Inuyasha.." she asked in a worried tone.

" hmmmm?"

"Why'd you come to the future?"

" Too see if you were coming today. When you were gone we were able to locate two Shikon shards with Kaeba-babas help. And we suspect Naraku's up to something, as there has been no trouble from him for a while."

" Hmm...that's not like Naraku."

" No...I'd like to know what he's planning!" Kagome then rose from the table.

"Lets go!!" she then grabbed her bag and put on her shoes as she quietly lead the way to the well as Inuyasha walked behind her with his arms folded resting behind his head. "What does Naraku have planned?" she wondered.

She couldn't help but feel something wrong was going to happen as she jumped into the well along side Inuyasha.


End file.
